


Don Juan De Malcolm

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A masked man kisses randomly! (12/30/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Zoe's 2005 Valentine's challenge: "Malcolm stalking Trip along the darkened corridors of Enterprise then pushes him up against a wall and kisses him, until his knees go weak. Malcolm then walks off, leaving a bemused and confused Trip. Why/What/How is up to you. Maybe wrangle Valentines into it somehow." I had never responded to a challenge before but when I read this a very playful bunny hopped up into my lap. It's taken me a while but I finally got it done. Then, thanks to my evil muse and suggestions from my betas it decided to take on a life of its own and become a series. I hope to have the other parts ready soon but I can't make any guarantees as it took me 10 months just to get this done. I hope you like it. I agree that this is not how the Malcolm Reed we all know would behave so consider this a brief side trip into the AU.  
  
Beta: roovyGoddess/Malcolm's Pet, TripsMyGuy, Trip-Tease, and StarPilgram98  


* * *

The crew of Enterprise was bored and restless. They had wandered into a quiet section of space. While there were several planets in the area that had at first seemed promising for exploration, one by one they all turned out unsuitable for even brief expeditions or shore leave.

The region's lack of hospitable planets also led to a lack of contact with alien life forms, either friendly or hostile. At first the crew had used the additional quiet period to catch up on maintenance and modifications. By now however, there was little left to do to fill the time. All systems were running at maximum efficiency and all upgrades that could be done had been completed. All others would have to wait for either additional supplies or spacedock.

* * *

The crew had been performing the majority of their duties on autopilot for the better part of a week now. Malcolm Reed got an idea to liven things up and obtain the answer to a long-standing question of his own at the same time.

Exiting the shower Malcolm looked at the clothes laid out on his bed. Originally it had been a remnant from a college costume party but for some reason he had held on to it. Now he was extremely glad he did.

Carefully and deliberately he began to dress. First the cologne. Something with a bit of citrus, not too strong but enough to linger in the air. Second the loose-fitting, long-sleeved white silk shirt followed by the snug fitting black trousers which seemed to mold to him like a second skin and highly polished black boots. Next came the antique cufflinks. After all, attention must be paid to the details in order to project the correct image. He slowly buttoned the intricately embroidered black vest then tied the long black cape around his neck. Looking in the mirror he picked up the length of black fabric that made up his mask. Rather than the typical one that fitted only over the face around the eyes; this one ran over the top of his head covering his hair. Then two long strips ran along the sides and were tied in back leaving three lengths of cloth trailing down behind him. The final addition was the wide brimmed black hat. Malcolm checked once more in the mirror and grinned, the illusion was now complete. He was no longer Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He was now Don Juan De Marco, the world's greatest lover.

Using a handheld scanner he checked to make sure the corridor was empty before he exited his quarters. It wouldn't do to be discovered dressed as he was.

* * *

He waited hidden in a small alcove as his first target approached. She was alone as he expected. He waited a moment as she passed then stepped out behind her. If he had to choose a woman aboard the ship it would be her. She was full of contradictions and surprises. He always enjoyed seeing what the result would be when a new aspect of her personality was revealed. She could be shy and timid, then suddenly bold and confident. When she first came aboard Enterprise she had needed a lot of help with handling the new phase pistol. He had assumed that it was because she wasn't adept at self-defense or combat techniques. It was three years later when he discovered she was nearly a master of martial arts.

Hoshi quickly made her way down the corridor towards the mess hall. She was supposed to meet Travis for lunch and was already late. She wasn't aware of the figure that appeared behind her until a gentle but commanding hand was placed on her arm and she was spun around into the arms of a masked man.

She was just about to scream when he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Instinctually her arms wrapped around him and a small sound escaped her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her whirling mind still struggled to catch up with her situation when he released her and stepped back, drawing a red rose from within the folds of his cape and placing it in her trembling fingers. Tipping his hat he quickly departed, leaving a speechless and bewildered communications officer behind.

Hoshi watched as the mysterious figure disappeared from sight, not even thinking to call for help. Holding her fingers to her lips and gazing in wonder at the rose she still held she entered the mess hall.

Travis had been watching for her and immediately noticed her distracted air. In a moment he was at her side, concerned for his friend. "Hoshi, you OK?"

"Yes." She replied distractedly then started to giggle. "I think I just had a run in with Don Juan de Marco!"

Travis' face immediately split into a wide grin and his laughter echoed through the mess hall's corridor.

* * *

Travis had just finished a late night work out and was heading to the locker room to shower and change before returning to his cabin. As he stepped into the locker room he had the distinct and uneasy impression that he was not alone. Quickly he glanced around the room and reassured himself that no one else was present. Nervously he let out the breath he did not realize he was holding, then chuckled to himself for being so easily spooked.

Rounding the corner at the end of a row of lockers he started in surprise at the figure standing there casually leaning against the locker behind him, waiting. He was dressed all in black save for a flowing, white shirt.

Attempting to back away Travis found his path blocked by the lockers behind him. He should have been able to overpower the stranger but discovered he was unable to move.

The stranger smiled and slowly approached. Travis was unable to take his eyes off him or move a muscle to save himself. When the figure reached his destination he ran a gloved finger along the helmsman's jaw then kissed him gently.

Travis closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. All too soon the contact ended. When the young man opened his eyes the stranger was gone. The only evidence that he had been real and not a figment of his imagination was the single rose left on the bench between the lockers.

* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer stalked from one end of his ready-room to the other. Scattered around the room were his senior staff: Sub Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed, Dr. Phlox and Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather.

"Almost a third of the crew has reported seeing him. Why can't we find this intruder!" the captain almost shouted.

"Sir we aren't even sure it is an intruder. It could be a member of the crew. No one has seen his face" Lieutenant Reed explained.

"It is reasonable to assume that if it is a crewmember they could have knowledge of the most effective hiding places and a variety of escape routes in order to avoid detection," T'Pol offered in her usual logical manner.

"All the more reason to find this person. He is assaulting members of this crew and should be held accountable for his actions."

"Captain, I would hardly call what happened to the handful of crewmembers assault." the Denobulan tried to reassure him.

Captain Archer paused in his pacing for a moment to glare at the doctor; he then turned to the two ensigns. "Can either of you add anything that might help us find him?"

"No sir" Mayweather replied. "He was only there for a minute and was wearing a mask."

"Really sir, I don't see that any real harm has been done." Hoshi added. "If anything he's already begun to improve morale on the ship."

Jonathan Archer was in no mood to be dissuaded. "Lieutenant, I want you to find whoever it is. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" responded the head of security.

"All of you are dismissed."

As they filed out of the ready room Malcolm thought of the irony of the situation. Just how was he supposed to catch himself? Hopefully this would be the last order from his captain that he would have to disobey. Continuing on his way to the armory he smirked to himself as he decided who his next target would be.

  * Captain Archer was exhausted. It had been a long shift and he was looking forward to a long hot shower and his bed. 



His only detour en route was to stop by the mess hall to pick up a sandwich and a glass of milk. Since it was long past regular dinner hours there really wasn't much of a selection to choose from. "Ah, well" Jon thought, "beggars can't be choosers".

Archer keyed in his code and entered his quarters. His mood was instantly lifted as a friendly bark greeted him and a moment later his beloved beagle was at his feet begging for attention. Setting his substitute dinner down on the table Jon scooped up the little dog, scratching him affectionately behind the ears. Porthos rewarded him by thoroughly licking his face. Jon laughed and moved out of range of the tongue bath by setting the affectionate pooch down.

"OK, let's get you your dinner and then see about getting the rest of me clean."

After filling his friend's dish with kibble, Jon looked at his own poor excuse of a dinner and sighed. Suddenly it seemed even less appealing. Maybe the shower would help improve his appetite.

Jon ran the water as hot as he could stand it, luxuriating in it as he felt the tension ease from his body while the sweat and grime were washed away. As he dried off, he could hear and feel his empty stomach growling at him. He still wasn't entirely thrilled with the cold sandwich but resigned himself to the fact that it was better than the alternative, which was nothing.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out into the main cabin. Immediately he noticed that the lights had been dimmed. Upon closer examination he found that the food he had brought with him was gone. In its place was a covered plate and a bottle of cold beer. Curiosity got the better of him as he smelled the delicious aroma that seemed to permeate the air. Approaching cautiously he lifted the lid. What he saw there made his mouth water: prime rib and gravy, roasted potatoes and French cut green beans with toasted slivered almonds.

Jon caught a faint movement of shadow out of the corner of his eye. Before he had a chance to react however, the figure moved like lightning and he stood face to face with the infamous masked man. Only a handful of centimeters separated them.

Between the low lighting and the brim of the stranger's hat his face was held in shadow, making his features indistinguishable. The mask he wore compounded the effect. What held Archer's attention and kept him in place was the sheer hypnotic intensity of the stranger's being. Dressed only in a towel and unable to reach the com panel to call for help, Jon was completely vulnerable, the captain felt like a small animal cornered by a cobra. He could die if he didn't move but he could not look away.

Archer's heart pounded as the stranger reached out with a gloved hand and caressed his cheek. He was sure it stopped altogether when the intruder closed the gap and pressed their lips together in a not so chaste kiss. Jon then felt it speed up to double time as he sighed and leaned into the kiss wanting more.

Malcolm felt the lips against his part, inviting him in. He took the invitation letting his tongue slip into the older man's mouth. Jon moaned softly as his mouth was slowly and carefully mapped. For a brief moment the masked man was tempted to take things further but this was not the prize he sought. It was however something good to know just in case his plans did not turn out the way he hoped.

The stranger broke the kiss gently, placing the single rose next to the dinner he had brought. Quickly and quietly he backed away and out of the captain's quarters. A stunned Jonathan Archer watched him retreat. Suddenly he understood the message that had just been delivered. If this mysterious man had this kind of access to the captain of the ship, he had access to everyone and everything. Despite the opportunity, he was no real threat to anyone. If he had any real intention to do so, he could have had Jonathan or even killed him before anyone was the wiser. Instead he had brought him a much-needed dinner and one of the most incredible kisses of his life.

Regaining his senses after a few moments, Jon looked around quickly for his best friend, wondering why he had not informed him of the intruder. After a brief scan of his quarters he found the little dog in his bed happily chewing on what appeared to be a bit of beef flavored raw hide. Jon smiled and scratched the small dog's ears. "Looks like he got to you too, huh fella."

Porthos just looked at him innocently with his big brown eyes while he continued to chew on his treat as if to say, "What else did you expect?"

A moment later Jon sat down himself to eat his much appreciated meal.

* * *

T'Pol sat in the quiet mess hall reviewing data on the PADD in front of her, several other PADDs were scattered around the table. She sipped occasionally from the mug of tea that sat nearby. Although she usually preferred to work in her quarters they did not provide her with the space she needed for this particular project. The hour was late; the majority of her crewmates were either long asleep or on duty. Finally completing her task she gathered up the PADDs, stacking them neatly in a pile before returning her mug to the receptacle. Turning around she found herself face to face with the notorious masked man.

She felt no fear; after all fear was an emotion. She merely accepted his presence. Fear would have been illogical. Three quarters of the crew had already encountered him thus far; other than appearing suddenly, each encounter had been reported as pleasant. There was no reason to think he would harm her.

Knowing Vulcan mating rituals differed from that of humans he kept their contact to a minimum. As his eyes locked with hers he reached for her finely boned hand raising it to his lips. Like a courtier of old, he gallantly kissed it pressing the knuckles against his lips allowing them to leisurely linger. T'Pol raised an elegantly arched eyebrow in response.

With a small smirk and an almost imperceptible nod of his head he released her hand. Then with a grand flourish he presented her with the flower he had chosen specifically for her. The Vulcan flower was indeed similar to a rose but was much more aromatic and infinitely more pleasing to Vulcan senses. Inclining her head slightly T'Pol accepted the gift, inhaling the unique fragrance deeply, closing her eyes for a moment as it reminded her of her home world.

When she opened them she watched as the mysterious man quickly retreated. Had there been anyone around to comment on it, she would have vehemently denied the small smile that played about her lips.

* * *

Trip strode quickly through the darkened corridors. The engineer was angry and frustrated. Prior to his brief affair with T'Pol he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten laid, and considering what a disaster that had turned to be he wished it had never happened at all. His foul mood was evident not only in his expressive face and posture but in the way his long legs devoured the distance. It had been ten days since the masked intruder first made his presence known. It seemed as though it was all anyone could talk about.

Earlier in the shift he had been required to make a visit to sickbay after accidentally burning his hand during a routine repair. Phlox and Cutler had barely paused in their conversation about their encounters with the now infamous masked man. Trip left the moment his treatment was through seeking solace in his beloved engines.

His escape was short-lived however. He had only been back a few minutes when he found he could not avoid overhearing Hess and Rostov's animatedly discussing their own brushes with the unknown individual. When a third crewman joined the conversation he nearly lost it and was tempted to throw them all out of Engineering. Instead he retreated to his office, wishing he could give the door a satisfying slam to close it, instead of the near silent, automatic swoosh.

Something was causing what seemed to be random power fluctuations all over the ship. As soon as they would get one fixed it was only a short time before another one occurred somewhere else. Even though one of the junior members of his team probably could have handled the latest problem, the Chief Engineer had nearly jumped at the chance to escape again. At least he wouldn't have to hear about the masked man for a little while.

It seemed everyone on board had crossed paths with the masked man and there was only one thing that happened if you found yourself in his sights. No one on board had missed his attention. No one it seemed but Charles Tucker III.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought as he strode through the darkened corridors in the belly of the ship. Having survived one disastrous encounter after another, be it with a man or woman, Trip was now seriously beginning to question himself. And now, it seemed, he was the only one on board who hadn't encountered this unknown individual! "Ah'm not good enough for the mystery man?" he muttered to himself. The icing on the cake was that today was Valentine's Day. With the exception of his best friend Jon, it seemed like even those that didn't appear to have some sort of a shipboard romance or flirtation going on at least had someone back on earth waiting for him or her.

The masked man had been discreetly disrupting some of the minor circuitry on the ship. Being a competent engineer in his own right he knew what to do to be disruptive, without causing any real damage and how to cover his tracks. He was certain that if he kept it up, Trip would eventually come to handle the problem himself. His persistence had paid off. He was now silently stalking the blond engineer through the dimly lighted corridors carefully staying in the shadows. Here was the one he wanted. He had intentionally kept this prize for last. Everything else had be a ruse to get to this point. He had been attracted to the chief engineer ever since they had first met but was unsure what Trip's feelings were in regards to same sex relationships. Every time Malcolm thought Trip might be interested in something more than friendship another alien female would appear. Perhaps Trip, like himself, was attracted to both genders. Malcolm was determined to find out if something more than just friendship was possible with the man in a way that would not jeopardize their current relationship. Everything hinged on Trip's reaction.

Trip's attentions were split between the circuitry he was working on and his own self-recriminations. He never noticed the figure stealthily approaching him. He was completely oblivious until he was hauled to his feet and spun around. In the next instant he found himself pressed against the bulkhead by a strong hard body while an insistent mouth claimed his own. The engineer's mouth opened easily under the firm pressure. A soft moan escaped him as a warm tongue slipped into his mouth deepening the kiss. Trip wrapped his arms around the man as his knees threatened to buckle.

Malcolm was surprised but not unpleasantly so, by Trip's enthusiastic response and began to lose himself in the kiss. He could feel the heat rolling off the southerner. For a moment Malcolm was so distracted that he almost didn't hear the two approaching crewmen until it was too late. Abruptly he broke the kiss and pulled out of the engineer's embrace, then ran as quickly as he could down the corridor.

With an extreme effort not to let himself slide down as his knees continued to tremble, Trip slumped back against the bulkhead, breathless from the intense encounter. The crewmen turned the corner and spotted the Commander. Taking in his shocked and disheveled appearance, one smiled and commented to the other, "Looks like Don Juan has struck again."

* * *

Hours later, still clad in his costume, Malcolm sat in his quarters, the glass of single malt still in his hand but long since forgotten. His mind continued to replay his encounter with Trip. The engineer's response was more than he had hoped for. He had been prepared for reluctance or even anger but nothing like what had actually happened. He sat contemplating his next move when his eyes fell upon the rose.

"Bloody hell!" In his haste to leave he'd forgotten to give the rose to Trip. He smiled as another thought suddenly occurred to him. After checking the chronometer he stood, tossing back the rest of his drink. Quickly checking for occupants in the corridor, he picked up the rose and slipped silently out of his quarters.

* * *

Trip fell asleep thinking about the encounter in the corridor. Even though it had happened hours before, he could still feel the taste of him on his lips and tongue. His lips still tingled from the passion of the kiss. When the stranger had left the sudden loss of the wonderful body heat had felt like a physical blow. The scene continued to replay in his mind as his eyes finally drifted closed and sleep claimed him.

* * *

He was back in the darkened corridor. The masked stranger was there too, once again pressing him against the bulkhead. The sensuous, demanding mouth was locked onto his. As each moment passed the kiss deepened until Trip thought he would go mad with desire.

Suddenly the corridor morphed into a lush garden. He could feel the sun on his face, a soft breeze caressing his skin. The air was heavy with the scented blooms. Lazy, feathery kisses rained on his face until the soft velvety lips moved against his own.

* * *

Malcolm used his security override to let himself into Trip's quarters. The only illumination in the room was the stars as they streamed past the viewport. He could just make out Trip's sleeping form on the bunk. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dim lighting he moved closer to gaze at the sleeping man. Malcolm let himself drink his fill of the sight before him. Trip was deep in sleep; one arm flung over his head, the other draped across his stomach. The moderate temperature controls aboard Enterprise made the need for blankets almost completely unnecessary. As a result the sheet had been kicked down to the point where only a small section of his blue briefs were visible. He doubted that he had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

Sitting gently on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb the sleeping man, Malcolm watched as Trip stirred in his sleep moaning softly, the kind of moan that only meant one thing. The low sound sent his blood racing. The masked man smiled and began to remove the thorns from the rose he had brought with him. Gently he brushed the petals over the sleeping engineer's face before finally letting them rest against his lips. Trip sighed and opened his eyes. Before he could react his masked visitor claimed his mouth in a kiss the complete opposite from the one in the corridor. This was soft and tender, full of exploration and promise.

When the kiss broke, Trip didn't dare to even blink and barely dared to breathe for fear that this was still a dream. The intruder began caressing him with the rose again. Slowly brushing it against his neck, then working his way down the southerner's chest, finally circling each of the sensitized nipples in turn.

Trip gasped at the sensation, unconsciously arching his back into the touch. His response brought a faint smile to the masked man's lips.

Slowly the flower moved lower tracing lazy circular patterns on the engineer's body. Trip was panting when the stranger finally laid aside the rose and with a grand sweep of his hand, brushed aside the sheet covering him. The blond man's eager member was clearly visible as it tried to push through its blue fabric covering. Trip groaned as gentle fingers brushed against his length and was rewarded with a small almost imperceptible smile on the stranger's face.

The masked man slowly pulled the blue fabric away. Trip moaned softly again as his aching need was finally released from its confines.

The masked man once again picked up the rose, brushing it against Trip's strong thighs. Except for lifting his hips when his blues were being removed, Trip felt helpless to move. It was the stranger's whole demeanor that held him immobile; the sheer power and dominance that radiated from him. The thought to call for help or to try to stop him never occurred to the blond man.

Trip watched as the man continued his sensual ministrations on his body. He nearly sobbed as he felt the petals brush against his erection, and then felt the velvety texture slowly stroking his hard organ.

The masked man could see Trip was fighting for control. Smiling he stood up, giving the engineer a chance to calm down. Locking eyes with the man on the bed he reached up and removed his hat; then unfastened the tie of his cloak, letting it slide slowly to the floor. Next he slowly unbuttoned the decorative vest, removing something from the hidden pocket and placing it by the bed. He then shrugged out of it, finally causing it to join the cloak on the floor.

If there was any doubt before, neither man had any question in their minds as to what would be happening next. Trip watched in fascination as the white shirt was removed then joined the pile of clothing on the floor. The starlight bathed the lithe body he saw in silver. The shadows accented the toned muscles and sinewy frame.

Held immobile as much by his own desire now as he stranger's powerful gaze, Trip gasped as the skintight pants were opened and slowly, teasingly removed. The man was naked underneath the trousers. His freed erection eagerly sprang forth Just the thought of it inside him was nearly enough to drive the engineer over the edge of desire.

Now fully undressed, yet not unmasked, he settled himself on the narrow bunk lying next to the beautiful blond man. Trip suddenly realized that other than their kisses the man had yet to really touch him. Trips groaned in appreciation as gentle fingers began to stroke and explore his chest, tracing lazy patterns through the hair and around his hardened nipples.

Gradually the hands moved lower, teasingly stroking his belly, causing the muscles there to twitch in response. After what seemed a maddeningly slow journey strong gentle fingers reached his groin, gently brushing over his thighs, finally making the move to his now aching cock. The fingers brushed lightly over his length.

Trip gasped as they reached the tip and slowly spread the fluid already gathering there. When they wrapped around him and began slowly pumping the organ he was sure his moans could be heard far beyond the door of his cabin.

Trip's need grew as the stranger concentrated his ministrations. When their eyes met again Trip's whispered "Please," combined with the longing in his eyes spoke volumes to his soon-to-be-lover.

Shifting his body over the engineer's, both men groaned as their erections brushed together. Malcolm kissed him deeply, glorying in the feel of Trip's arms as they banded around him. The kiss quickly became more passionate. Trip's hands worked their way upwards and attempted to remove the mask. The stranger pulled back sharply. His face a mask of stone as he firmly shook he head.

Trip was confused for a moment, and then suddenly he understood and nodded his head. This man would make love to him but he would not be allowed to see his face. Surprisingly the realization didn't upset him. Raising his head he began covering the masked man's neck with slow wet kisses, silently apologizing and asking forgiveness for his indiscretion.

Malcolm smiled and reveled in the pleasurable jolts that ran through him as Trip continued. He ran his fingers through the golden hair reassuring Trip that no harm had been done. He was tempted for a moment to revel in Trip's attentions but in the end gently pushed him back on the bed, trailing kisses of his own down Trip's neck shoulders and chest.

Trip arched his back and sighed in contentment. It had been far too long since he'd had such an attentive lover. He struggled to remember the last time that he had not been the one doing the majority of the pleasuring. Instead of running his hands through the masked man's hair as he wanted, his fingers toyed with the ties of the mask, careful not to disturb it.

Malcolm reached for the lube he had set by the bed, then took his time preparing the engineer until he was nearly begging to be taken. When he finally did enter the willing body, both men marveled at how well they fit together, it was as if they were made for each other. Each knowing instinctively what the other needed and when, as if they had been lovers for years.

Trip's cries were unintelligible as he clung to his unknown lover when his orgasm washed over him. He no longer cared that he didn't know the man's name or even what he looked like.

Malcolm followed Trip over the edge moments later, biting his lip so as not to cry out his name.

Malcolm spooned against Trip's back, holding the passionate man close, placing soft kisses on his skin in place of the words of love he felt. He was still slightly awed by the fact that his plan had worked. He thought about removing his mask and letting Trip see who he was but decided that neither of them was quite ready for that revelation just yet.

Trip fell asleep wrapped in his lover's embrace for the first time in a long time feeling safe, secure and definitely loved. When he awoke to the sound of his alarm he found himself alone. At first he thought it had all been an incredible dream. Rolling over he smiled when he turned to see where his lover had been. On the pillow lay a fresh red rose on top of a carefully written card; picking it up he studied the elegant, decorative script before actually reading the words. "From this moment forward, I am only for you."

* * *

Trip entered the mess hall with a new spring in his step and a smile on his face that had not been seen in quite some time. After selecting his breakfast he spotted Lieutenant Reed and made his way over to his table.

Malcolm couldn't help noticing when the delighted engineer entered the room. It was as if a dozen extra lights were suddenly turned on. He studied the man as he chose his morning meal. There was a new energy and vitality; apparently he was pleased with the events from the night before. For a brief moment he considered telling him the truth but decided that it was still probably too soon. Malcolm turned his attention back to his own meal so Trip would not catch him as he surreptitiously observed him.

Trip knew that the man who came to his quarters could be almost anyone on board, however there were a select few he could rule out immediately. Jon would have been a welcome possibility but the build was wrong, plus they had been friends for far too long. Jon had never kept it a secret from Trip that he was attracted to both men and women but neither had been willing to cross that line and risk jeopardizing both their careers and their friendship if things didn't work out.

Moving past various crewmembers he considered the possibility of each in turn. Most definitely it wasn't Travis, the build and skin tone were all wrong. Lieutenant Rodriegez was another he could rule out; he was the wrong height. Trip sighed as his thoughts chased each other around in his head. Passing the table where Hoshi and Liz Cutler sat together he realized that if it had been a woman who had come to him, Hoshi would have been at the top of his list if he'd had a choice.

As he made his way towards the armory officer he wondered what the chances were that he had been his masked lover. A moment later he was chuckling at himself. The Malcolm Reed he knew would never do something so outlandish and spontaneous. No, he decided, it definitely hadn't been Malcolm. That however didn't stop him from secretly wishing it were, though.

"Good morning Commander."

"Morning Malcolm" Trip returned as he took the seat opposite him.

"You look particularly chipper this morning. Slept well?"

"You could say that."

"Care to elaborate?" Malcolm was curious to know how the engineer felt about the events from the preceding evening.

"Nope." Trip replied with a grin.

"Pity." Malcolm took a bite of his pancakes to hide his knowing smile, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. It was easy to see that Trip was still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

* * *

Two nights later Trip lay on his stomach on his bunk. The masked man had come to him again and had been teasing him for what seemed like forever. The southerner moaned and his hands clenched the sheets as a hot wet mouth moved sensuously over his back.

Earlier, while getting ready for bed, he had spent some time wondering for the umpteenth time who his mysterious lover was, but now that he was here with him again for the third time in as many nights, he found that it really didn't matter. Only that he was here, now, mattered.

* * *

Trip nervously paced his quarters waiting. The masked man had come to him four nights in a row, always in the middle of the night. Always after Trip had fallen asleep. Each time he had left without saying a word. Trip was fairly certain he would make another appearance tonight and he was determined to be awake when his mystery lover arrived. His masked lover had done so much for him; Trip felt it was time for him to reciprocate. He had turned down the lights and dressed in a pair of blue silk boxers hoping the mystery man would like them. With each step he took the fabric brushed against his skin reminding him of his lover's caress.

Once again he found himself wondering at the man's identity. Each encounter found Trip removing a few possible candidates from his list. Each time he would remove Malcolm from the list only to have him add the armory officer back on, even if it was only out of his own hopefulness and desire.

He stopped dead in his tracks, trembling slightly in anticipation when he heard a code being entered on his door's access panel.

When the door slid open the masked man entered quickly. It wasn't until after the door slid shut that he realized the change in atmosphere compared to his previous visits, then he took in the sight of his lover. The engineer was naked save for a pair of blue silk boxers. "God, is there a shade of blue that man doesn't look incredible in?" Malcolm thought to himself. Trip's hair was ruffled as though he had run his fingers through it repeatedly. The low light reflected warmly on his skin and the boxers did nothing to hide his state of semi-arousal. He looked gorgeous and utterly fuckable. Malcolm suddenly didn't think he would be able to control himself for their usual leisurely foreplay sessions. Right now all he wanted to do was bend the engineer over his own desk, taking him hard and fast. Just the thought was enough to send his blood on an express trip to his groin.

Trip had obviously been waiting for him. Malcolm smiled at the thought. He knew the southerner enjoyed his nightly visits but had begun to wonder if he just accepted them for now and would one day tire of it all. Here was confirmation that he not only looked forward to them but perhaps even wanted to encourage them as well.

Trip closed the gap between them in two quick strides. Taking his lover's face into his hands, he kissed the familiar mouth. His tongue slipped past the parted lips to map the interior in minute detail. His lover's hands threaded through the dark blond hair deepening the kiss and returning it with equal adore. Both men were panting when they finally parted, their eyes dilated with passion.

Trip's hands slid down the masked man's chest, trembling slightly as they toyed with the first button on his vest. He wasn't sure he would be allowed to do this. Every other time his lover had come to him, he'd removed whatever Trip happened to wear to bed then undressed himself while the blond man watched. Trip's gaze shifted back to the masked man's face, silently waiting for his response. He was rewarded with a slight smile and a brief nod.

Trip grinned and kissed him quickly, then returned back to his task. Pulling at the tie at his throat the cape silently slithered to the floor. Moving quickly Trip began unbuttoning the vest. Once unfastened he didn't bother removing it but untucked the shirt and immediately started to work on its more numerous buttons. Once his task was complete he brushed the white silk aside letting his hands roam over the hard bare chest. His lover gasped as his fingers flicked over the hard nipples.

Lowering his head, Trip took one of them into his mouth using his teeth and lips on the peak, while his fingers continued to work on its twin, rolling it between them, pinching it lightly. The masked man moaned at the sensation. Trip's other hand slid down following the path of dark hair. When he reached the black pants the engineer's nimble fingers quickly unfastened the fly and slipped his hand inside. His anonymous lover wore no underwear. There was nothing to prevent him from grasping the hard length, stroking it in a slow steady rhythm. Malcolm hissed in pleasure.

Malcolm panted and let his head fall back as Trip slowly dropped to his knees, his mouth following the same path as his hand just moments before. He could not hold back the low growl when the blond man reached his destination, running his tongue along his length then taking all of him into his mouth.

Malcolm's laced his fingers in the blond hair as the warm talented mouth moved along his shaft. It was only a few minutes before he was moaning uncontrollably and tried to push the engineer away so as not to come in his mouth. Trip was not to be dissuaded though and continued to work the hard organ. Malcolm bit his lip until he could taste blood, fighting not to call Trip's name. Moments later the armory officer let go with a workless cry and released his seed into the welcoming cavern.

The masked man pulled his lover to his feet, kissing him fiercely, then pushed him backward onto the bunk. Lust burned in his eyes as he threw off the silk shirt and vest. He still planned on taking the engineer bent over his desk but now thanks to his clever lover, he could take his time and make him beg for it first.

* * *

Two nights later:

Malcolm hurried down the corridor towards his quarters. He was tired, filthy and late. It had been one of those shifts where everything had gone wrong. Thankfully no hostile aliens had chosen that time to attack the ship. The one thing that saved both himself and his team from his being in a scathingly foul mood was that he had agreed to attend movie night with Trip and he was not about to cancel.

They had been passionate lovers for a week now and as far as Malcolm knew, the southerner still had no clue to the identity of his mysterious nightly visitor. The armory officer decided that it was time to end the charade. He had no clear idea how, only that it had to be done tonight.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself as he turned the corner and his doorway came into view. There standing beside it, waiting patiently, was the familiar form of one Trip Tucker. He was looking down reviewing data on the PADD in his hand while he waited. It wasn't so much that he was displeased to see him, Malcolm had just hoped for a few minutes to clean up and compose himself first. Not to mention think of a way to reveal the true identity of the man who had been shagging the engineer rotten for a week.

'Quite the attractive sight I make like this,' he thought sarcastically. He sighed as he reluctantly approached his quarters, keeping his gaze averted trying to hide his insecurity.

Trip counted it among his blessings that Malcolm didn't look directly at him. He had looked up when he heard someone approaching and now stood there gaping like a landed trout. The normally by-the-book, every-hair-in-place Brit was, from head to toe, filthy, disheveled and Trip had to admit, extremely sexy. He felt a familiar stirring in his groin along with a pang of guilt as he silently wished once more that Malcolm was the man behind the mask.

"Heard you had some trouble in the armory today," Trip joked as he regained some if his composure.

"Yes, the joys of cascading system failures!" Malcolm muttered as he punched in his code. "Give me a few minutes to clean up and I'll be ready to go." He didn't even pause as he headed straight for the shower.

"Take yer time Malcolm." Trip replied following him into the cabin.

After closing the lav door Malcolm began to peel off his filthy uniform. It was so saturated with muck and grime it felt like a second skin. "Trip!" He called out opening the door slightly. "In the interest of saving time, could you do me a favor and grab some clean clothes out of the locker for me?"

"Sure thing Mal." Trip replied, knowing full well that the nickname would irk the Englishman.

Malcolm shook his head and rolled his eyes as the door closed. He'd never admit it but he secretly liked it when the engineer called him that, or purposely did anything to get under his skin.

Stepping under the warm spray, Malcolm allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the sensation of the water running down his body, rinsing away the result of the day's toil before making use of the shampoo and soap.

As the bathroom door closed Trip turned towards the closet with a wicked gleam in his eyes, rubbing his hands together in unsuppressed glee. "Let's see what I can find in here that will drive Malcolm up the wall." Opening the door he started to reach for the drawer containing socks and underwear. His hand stilled in mid-air, "Better save that temptation for another time," he muttered. The way the engineer's thoughts had been turning lately he would have felt a bit guilty about rifling through the man's underwear. Instead he turned his attention towards the clothes hanging neatly pressed and obviously organized. He had worked his way about halfway through the items when he realized with disappointment that there was no hidden treasure tucked away in the Brit's wardrobe. As he neared the back of the closet something caught his eye.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he pulled out the Don Juan costume neatly hung on the hanger. He recognized it immediately. "I'll be damned." He whispered in disbelief. "It was Malcolm!" His heart started to beat triple time. His gaze shifted from the costume to the bathroom door and back again. A moment later Trip heard the water turn off. He had a minute maybe two before Malcolm came out looking for his clothes. Whatever he was going to do had to be done now!

Malcolm stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He was slightly annoyed when he realized that Trip had either left his clothes in the other room or not gotten them at all. Wrapping the towel around his waist he stepped out of the lavatory. "Trip what's taking so..." Whatever the armory officer had planned to say floated away as the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Trip had decided to turn the tables on his lover. He knew the majority of the costume would be too small for him even if he had had the time to put it on so he took the few items he figured would fit and quickly put them on over his uniform. It wasn't perfect but it got the message across.

The cabin lights had been dimmed. Trip stood a few feet away, a lecherous grin on his face, the cape strewn about his broad shoulders with the mask and hat in place. Malcolm was busted and he knew it. "Trip, I can explain."

Before Malcolm could get any farther the engineer swept him into arms, then pressed him against the wall with his body, claiming the dark haired man's mouth fiercely, echoing their first kiss in the corridor. It was now Malcolm's turn to cling to the masked man as his legs threatened to give way.

"I wanted it to be you." Trip growled when the need for oxygen forced him to release his captive's mouth. Malcolm could already feel the state of his lover's arousal pressed against him. He was helpless to do anything but stare into the blue eyes darkened by passion, trying to catch his breath. He felt nimble fingers slide down his chest and abdomen then easily untuck the corner of the towel, letting if slip silently to the floor. His fingers leisurely stroked the hard shaft that was revealed and drew a gasp from the dark haired man.

"Ah' don't have a rose for ya," Trip whispered as he began trailing kisses over Malcolm's face and neck, his accent thickening with desire. "Will these do?" Malcolm moaned as Trip's hungry mouth moved lower exploring his chest.

Trip grinned. "Ah'll take that as a yes." His low chuckle sent liquid fire running through Malcolm's veins. Trip captured his mouth again kissing him senseless.

Malcolm wasn't sure how they got there but he suddenly felt himself being pushed back onto his bed. Trip's hands and mouth continued their sensual assault as they roamed completely free over the smaller man's body for the first time. Malcolm whimpered and moaned as Trip slowly drove him out of his mind with desire using many of the same techniques the armory officer had used on him during the past week.

"Trip...need you..." Malcolm panted. "Now!"

They were the first words Malcolm had said to him while making love and nearly the engineer's undoing. Fighting the urge to come then and there Trip groaned and pushed himself away from the writhing man beneath him. "Ah don't think we need this disguise anymore." His voice was low and husky as he began to remove the cape and his uniform, never taking his eyes off his lover.

Finally naked save for the hat and mask, Trip rejoined Malcolm on the bed, removing the hat and carefully setting it aside. He was about to take the mask off as well when his lover's hands stopped him. "Leave it on. I like it." A sly smile formed on his lips.

* * *

"Oh God Trip!" Malcolm called out clutching his lover as his climax overwhelmed him. Finally being able to say his name was almost as incredible as the feel of the man moving deep inside his body.

The sound of his name on Malcolm's lips still rang in his ears as Trip found his own release, made all the sweeter as he cried out "Malcolm!"


End file.
